


A Promise

by ultrahotpink



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, A Present, F/M, a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrahotpink/pseuds/ultrahotpink
Summary: Jed buys Mary a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to @middlemarch for her prompt, 'Diamond'.

Jed stood in front of Mary's door his hand resting over his breast pocket, attempting to comfort himself that the small box was still there. He had spent the better part of an hour perusing the jeweler's meager offerings before deciding on this piece, and even then, he was nervous. 

He knew it wasn't exactly proper to enter, but not wanting to spark hospital gossip it was best to give it to her in a private place. 

He knocked on the door. Light footsteps came towards the door, and his nerves jolted.

She opened the door, her face lighting up. "I thought we were meeting downstairs, am I terribly late? I'm afraid Miss Hastings cornered me with a concern about the cleanliness of the surgery, and she couldn't be shaken." Mary moved into her room leaving the door open. Jed stepped inside, shutting it part way but leaving it open a crack, for proprieties sake, or in case he chose to retreat.

"I'm early, actually. I've been standing outside your door the better part of a quarter of an hour trying to decide if I should knock."

"I wish you would have come in sooner. I had a devil of a time trying to decide which ribbon would look better in my hair. I know it’s a frivolous concern, but I haven’t had as many of those of late, so I’m choosing to be amused by it."

"You could never be called frivolous.” Jed glanced at the ribbon amongst her intricate waves. “The blue is very becoming on you."

She shook her head. "I've never felt that I ever got the knack of what goes with what with regards to ladies dress."

Mary sat in front of the vanity mirror and picked up a pair of small, gold drop earrings, placing them in her ears. "There, will I do?" she asked, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.  
He glanced at her in the mirror. Her hair style was more elaborate than her usual braid encased in a net and she was wearing a simple white V-necked blouse and plain grey skirt, probably left over from when she was in mourning. But despite her plain dress and simple adornments her beauty when she smiled at him made her stand out brighter than most belles he’s seen in a ballroom. Jed swallowed, remembering the box in his pocket. What if this wasn’t the right moment. What if she hated it? He met eyes with Mary only to see her frown.

"Am I too shabby?" she asked, the disappointment in her voice evident.

How could she think, how could she not see that she would be the loveliest thing in that dining room tonight. Jed moved towards her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "You look lovely, perfect for the occasion. It's not that, it's only-“ Jed stopped himself, shaking his head. Perhaps we should speak of it later..."

Her hand covered his, giving him a smile in the mirror. "I forgot, you came here to tell me something and I derailed you with my talk of ribbons. What did you want to tell me?" 

Jed cleared his throat. "It will keep, I'm sure. Perhaps we should go. I’m sure the Green’s are waiting for everyone to arrive…"

Mary squeezed his hand. "Will you tell me? It's not like you to be so silent. And truly it is always better to get things we must say off of our chests, is it not?"

Jed nodded and kneeled next to her. "You know, of course, how much you mean to me. I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but somehow you know just how to manage." Jed released one of her hands and reached into his pocket. "If I could, this would be an engagement ring, although I hope that will one day be possible. But until that day, I want you to know, to be sure, that what I feel for you is as real and lasting as this." He pulled the pendant out if its box, lifting it up for her to inspect it. It was a small teardrop diamond on a simple gold chain. A trinket that Eliza would have laughed off as adorable but one which he feared that Mary would despise for its lack of purpose. She was a plain dressing, plain speaking woman who seemed to abhor the frivolous and useless. But still, did not all women like to be treated? Especially one that was so near and dear to his heart.

Tears welled up in Mary's eyes. "Jed I-"

"If you dislike it, I'll get you something else. Or nothing at all, though I thought you would be pleased-"

"You misunderstand my reaction." Her eyes met his and she smiled at him. "It is so lovely. I am only crying because it is so beautiful, so thoughtful. I had not expected- Will you put it on me?"

He moved behind her and fastened the necklace to her neck before moving back beside her. "Do you like it, truly?" He offered his hand and she rose to stand before him.

Mary fingered the pendant gently her smile so genuinely radiant. 

His heart swelled. He had done that. He glanced at her beautiful neck, exposed as it was so often not. Now accented by his necklace. Before he could stop himself, his lips moved along her smooth white skin of her neck, kissing softly towards her mouth before pressing his lips to hers. 

Mary met his kiss briefly before withdrawing pressing her forehead to his. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "It is not an engagement ring, but it is still a promise. One that I will swear to as well. I will always love you Jed, no matter what may come." Her hands caressed his cheek as she stared into his eyes. Mary’s lips met his again, more eager this time. He met her lips, stroke for stroke for several moments before Mary broke their progression. 

“As much as I would dearly like to linger, we should go.” She breathed. 

If only he could linger, if only they could linger. But an occasion where they were both expected was not the time to find out.

Jed retreated his hands reluctantly, and walked towards the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please kudos or review if you have the time!


End file.
